The design of reactors used in chemical processes varies widely in accordance with the particular reactions taking place. In general, however, most involve the use of at least one bed of catalyst particles through which the reactants flow. The catalyst particles are supported on a grate or other open support means which enables fluid to flow through the catalyst bed and its support to the reactor outlet. A fluid distribution device is normally provided between the reactor inlet and the catalyst bed in order to uniformly distribute fluid to the catalyst bed.
Despite the initial uniform flow of fluid into the catalyst bed, higher localized flow rates within the bed are quite often encountered, causing less than optimum operation of the reactor since the time of contact of the reactants with the catalyst material will vary depending upon the section of the catalyst bed through which the reactants flow. Measures to provide a more uniform reactor flow have been suggested, but these typically involve the use of complicated mechanical designs for altering and controlling fluid flow prior to entry into the catalyst bed. Although satisfactory to a degree, such measures still are not capable of satisfactorily controlling the flow within the catalyst bed itself.
It would be desirable to be able to efficiently control reactor flow within the catalyst bed to make it more uniform, and to do so by economical means which does not require a special design of reactor.